I Know What I'm Doing
by L122yTorch
Summary: Mike gets mugged and Harvey finds out the next day. The hospital won't let Mike out without supervision for the next 24 hours, that's where Harvey comes in.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes felt stuck together, whether by grit or tears or time, he wasn't sure. A steady dull throbbing pounded at the back of his skull and he kept time with the heartbeat monitor.

As Mike lay in that hospital bed, he wasn't sure if he's ever felt so unloved, so alone. The emptiness of the room made his stomach turn, the silence of it all hurt his ears. He picked up the nurse call button – he wanted pain meds, but not for his body as much as his mind. He decided against pushing the bright red button and laid the plastic control back down on the bed and shut his eyes.

Harvey thought it was odd that Friday morning that he hadn't seen Donna; at all. But everything he needed for the deposition was on his desk, his calendar was up to date, and his phone calls were getting answered and transferred somehow. No sign of Ross either.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," he muttered to himself as he stepped into the deposition alone.

Six hours later Donna approached Jessica's office. She could see Harvey facing Jessica, who was leaning over her desk with a glare on her face. Donna's heart skipped a beat and she fiddled with her necklace for a moment before pressing open the door.

"Now's not a good time," Jessica snapped before taking in the expression on Donna's face. Harvey and Jessica were boring holes into her, questioning her before words could even leave their lips.

Donna cleared her throat. "It's Mike," she said. Harvey immediately rose from his seat and took a step closer to Donna. She could see his attempt, and failure, to conceal the panic in his eyes.

"He's in the hospital – New York Presbyterian," she paused and swallowed, wringing her hands. "He was on his way home last night from the office and … he was mugged, and beaten," the last word tasted sickeningly bitter sliding off Donna's sweet tongue.

"How long have you known this," Harvey asked with murder in his voice. "Since this morning, but I knew that you had two meetings, a deposition and a court date for one of our most important clients." Harvey was vibrating with anger.

"Mike is hurt! You don't get to decide when to tell me!" Harvey was shouting, his heart was pounding out of his chest, and his face was twisted into a knot of a hundred emotions. He brought a hand up to grip his face and calm himself.

"Is he okay?" "I went to visit him and he was in surgery. They wouldn't tell me what for since I'm not family. But they did tell me that he was going to be okay." Donna barely got out the last handful of words as Harvey flew past her. He paused at the door and sent the coldest glare he could muster to Donna, before pushing open the glass door.

The streets of New York were glossed with rain and the glare of the break lights bounced off the pavement. Ray was doing his best, but the ride to the hospital took forever.

Harvey tangled his fingers together and tapped his foot and looked out the window. "We're almost there," Ray said, sensing the unease that emanated from Harvey. As soon as they approached the mammoth grey building, Harvey swung the glossy black door open and ran to the nearest door.

After trekking down several long hallways and having no idea where he was going, Harvey stopped at a counter with a nurse typing away behind her computer. "Could you point me in the right direction? I'm looking for Mike Ross," Harvey was surprised at the uneven tone in his voice, the slight shake of his hands.

The nurse looked up at Harvey with little concern. "Are you family," she said flatly. "I'm his attorney," Harvey returned with a hardened tone. The woman looked back at her screen and typed some more. He's back in his room… room 5313.

Mike had his eyes closed in a failed attempt to fall asleep. The door clicked open and Harvey came inside as Mike's eyelids snapped open. Harvey shut the door behind him slowly as he looked Mike over.

Harvey's glare made him uncomfortable, he could feel its heat run over his bare chest, over the bruises and cuts and broken arm. Mike sat up more and shifted, the blankets rustling around him. "You came."

"Of course I came Mike. I would have come sooner if I had…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." "Don't worry about it. You haven't missed much." "Apparently I've missed a surgery," he said walking closer to the bed. "Yeah…my arm," Mike looked down at his limb encased in a plaster prison.

"God Mike, what the hell happened?" Mike thought he must have been hallucinating, seeing the look of concern flood Harvey's features. "I didn't notice yesterday morning, but my bike had a punctured tire. I got halfway home before I started having to walk. I felt like I was being watched…these guys had been following me for half a block," Mike paused and looked down at his legs.

"They jumped me. Said I must be lost to look so nice in that part of town. They started hitting me, took my wallet. Then…one of them recognized me, as Trevor's friend. I told him we weren't friends…he said he didn't care," Mike looked into Harvey's dark eyes and saw hatred boiling beneath the surface. "That's the guy that broke my arm. I told the cops about everything."

Mike shifted uncomfortably, and the blanket fell further down his torso and exposed the top of his hipbones. Harvey's eyes were all over Mike's body. His intention was to survey the damage, but he felt oddly compelled to cover the bruises with his hands, to smooth a thumb over the scrape beneath Mike's ribs.

"I'm fine Harvey," Mike whispered.

The cedar door popped open and a nurse appeared. "I've got some pain killers for you," she said holding out a hand with a little white cup. Mike threw back the pills before she even handed him the water.

"I want to go home," he said. "You can, if you've got someone to sign you out and watch over you for the next 24 hours. If not, you're staying here," she said as she wrapped a navy blue blood pressure cuff around his good arm. "Do you have family?" she asked as she strangled his arm. "No."

The word hung in the air. She ripped the cuff off, took some notes on a clipboard. "If it weren't for that bump on your head, you could go. Mike let out a defeated sigh.

"I'll take him home," Harvey said. "Where can I sign him out?" "I thought you were his lawyer," the nurse looked at him incredulously. "I am. Where are the papers?" "I'll have them brought up," she said heading for the door. "But don't you dare sign him out without watching over him for 24 hours."

"Believe me, I will," Harvey answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The painkillers had kicked in. Mike felt like his head was swimming, but he did his best to conceal the haze that was slowly creeping into his thoughts and movements. The car ride seemed to last forever.

Mike could feel the coolness of the seat seeping through his pants. His clothes were trashed, and he had on flimsy blue pants from the hospital and Harvey's jacket.

It was soft and black and the way it smelled rose up into Mike's nose, into his brain and spread a red heat through his limbs. He took deep breaths in, like he was getting high off of Harvey. He was drowning in the man who was sitting next to him.

Harvey spoke, softly, about nothing important. His words mingled with his scent and drug Mike deeper. He swore that he could feel a charge in the space between them, Harvey's eyes lighting sparks when he looked over at Mike with concern crawling across his features.

They had been through so much. Harvey had hated him for his betrayal until Donna informed him that Mike's actions were the result of Jessica's blackmail. But still, things had been so … off between them.

Mike tried not to think too much for the rest of the ride, he just turned his head and looked out at the dark streets of the city. They would pass beneath city lights and the warm yellow glow would fall over Mike's face, turning the purple bruises a sickly muddy color.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this to you," he managed to grit through closed teeth. "Please don't," Mike lolled his head around to Harvey. "You would look terrible in orange…" "What if they have horizontal stripes?" Harvey quipped back with a weak smile. "Nah…" Mike said looking Harvey over slowly, "you belong in suits," he nearly whispered, his eyes lost somewhere in Harvey's grey pinstripe.

Finally the sleek black car came to a stop and Harvey popped out into the darkness. Mike's door opened and Harvey's arm was pulling him gently out of the car. Mike leaned on Harvey heavily, despite his efforts to remain upright.

After a few short strolls and an elevator ride, they finally reached the penthouse. Mike walked, by himself, over towards the couch, leaning on the back of it. "Let me get you something to wear," Harvey said disappearing into a massive dark room.

"You don't have to do all this Harvey," Mike said as Harvey walked towards him with clothes in hand. "You could have just taken me home." For a split second Mike could have sworn that disappointment and hurt swept across Harvey's face. "You heard the nurse," Harvey said, tossing the clothes over the back of the couch. "She sounded pretty serious."

Mike smiled, "Aww…Harv, do you care about me?" "I'll never admit it," Harvey said almost inaudibly.

Mike reached a hand up to the lapel of the jacket to pull it off and only managed to get it off his shoulder before a sharp hiss was ripped from his chest. Harvey came closer and slipped two hands beneath the shoulders of his own jacket to help Mike out.

He didn't know if it was the medicine or the proximity to Harvey, but Mike's heart skipped a few beats. Harvey delicately slid the jacket down Mike's back and Mike leaned closer to Harvey, barely resting his forehead on the other man's shoulder.

Harvey realized that this was crossing a touch barrier he would never normally have crossed. He could feel Mike's heavy head sinking into his shoulder, his body drawing closer, it went straight to his heart beat but he brushed it off as the painkillers.

He had some trouble getting the sleeve over Mike's bright white cast with his left hand as his right held up Mike. Mike turned his head and breathed into Harvey's neck.

In an instant Harvey felt like he couldn't breathe, like they had gotten too close, like the spot on Mike's back where he rested his hand was on fire. Harvey moved to take a step back but Mike's hand flew up and caught him by the back of the neck.

It wasn't well coordinated but Mike managed to sink his pink lips into his mentor's. At first Harvey was stone still, and then he was lightly kissing Mike back, and once he realized that he was, panic shot through his veins and yanked him backwards.

Big brown eyes rimmed with shock met hooded blue eyes, blown with want. "You don't know what you're doing," Harvey said. "You've had a long 48 hours and a lot of pain killers. You don't know what you're doing."

Mike's eyes became suddenly very clear; his gaze trained on Harvey's, his hand running up Harvey's chest, playing beneath his lapel. "I know exactly what I'm doing," Mike replied with a determination that made Harvey's blood run hot.

Mike hungrily traced the outline of Harvey's lips with his eyes, he was coming closer, his hands tangling in Harvey's morals.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mik…" his words were cut short as Mike lunged forward and devoured him. It was kind of a wreck, as far as kisses go, but Harvey could feel the skill beneath it; the determination, the want.

He couldn't get a breath, couldn't collect his thoughts. His hands came up to Mike's chest to push him away, but they ended up just resting over his heartbeat. The flutter under his fingertips just kept getting faster and faster, the skin beneath the shirt was hotter, the body attached to him at the mouth kept inching closer and closer.

Until it stopped.

Mike unlatched himself and sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. Harvey's lips parted in an attempt to utter something…some explanation, some apology or excuse. But before he could get out a single word Mike grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the front of the couch.

Mike plopped down with a HUMPH and his thin fingers were quickly undoing the button and fly of his superior who was standing over him. Harvey put his hands on Mike's shoulders, "we can't…do this Mike." His black pinstriped pants slid to his feet.

Mike buried his mouth and nose into Harvey and took deep breaths as he mouthed kisses along the erection underneath the silky burgundy boxers. "You're mouth keeps protesting," Mike paused, speaking into the fabric at his face, "but your body isn't."

His fingers dipped beneath the fabric and he licked his lips before slipping them over Harvey. "God…" Harvey breathed, his hand slipping into the mess of blonde hair bobbing at his hips.

"You're going to be the death of me," he choked out. Mike paused, kissing his way down Harvey's dick. "You have no idea," he said smiling mischievously up at Harvey and sliding a hand between his mentor's thighs and massaging his balls. Harvey let out a deep moan and Mike went back to sucking him off while playing with him.

Mike hooked an arm around the back of Harvey's knee and brought his knee up to rest on the couch, leaning his body even more towards Mike. One shaky foot on the floor, a knee on the couch, a hand on the back of the couch to steady him and another on the back of Mike's head.

"Fuck Mike," Harvey screeched as Mike took all of him into his mouth. It took him a moment to adjust, holding Harvey still as he got used to the sensation, tears stinging at his eyes.

And then he moved and Harvey moved and sweated and cursed and shook, trying to warn Mike, who didn't really care. He wrapped both of his hands around Mike's head and came so hard he couldn't see straight.

After a moment he pulled away from Mike and looked down at the blissed out kid, whose eyes were black, liquid dripping from his mouth. His pink tongue darted out and licked up the juice he found there. Harvey felt like dying.

He fell to his knees and pulled Mike forward so that his bottom was hanging off the couch. He sunk his lips into the swollen red ones before him, their tongues roaming and clashing, fighting for dominance.

In one fell swoop Harvey hiked Mike up, swept off his pants and wrapped his mouth around Mike's cock. He nearly chocked when Mike thrust up further into his hot mouth. He couldn't help it; seeing Harvey's black eyes filled with desire, his mouth tearing at his and now taking him deep. He ran his hands through his hair, ripping strands from their perfectly gelled prison.

His body fell back and slouched against the couch as his hips continued to buck into Harvey's sweet mouth. Mike didn't know if he'd done this before, but he was an expert. Sliding his tongue up and around his shaft, his head, cheeks hollowed, hands roaming his ass and thighs, mocha eyes that would stare into his whenever he had the chance.

"I can't last…Harv…" Mike cupped his face in his hands, and suddenly arched into a crescent towards Harvey. He dove his face into Harvey's head as he came unglued. His short nails dug deep into Harvey's hair and neck.

Harvey drank Mike down and slowly released Mike from his mouth. He was breathing so hard that he thought he saw dots in his vision, he could feel the blood rushing south again.

There was a moment of silence between them, a second of awkwardness before Harvey lunged up at Mike and slid his body beneath his. He ran his hands over Mike's injuries, he kissed his neck and played with his dick and whispered to him to go to sleep, pulling a blanket over both of them.


End file.
